Alternative Ending
by Ellie Arrow
Summary: The way the Chloe King episode when she breaks up with Brian should have turned out. Chloe/Brian BY: ELLIE ARROW


Chloe and Brian

By: Ellie Arrow

**This is when Chloe and Brian are on the street in the last episode of the first season, and I totally love Brian, so I think this is how the episode should have ended for them.**

"I think that I'm falling in love with you, Chloe."

"I'm sorry, Brian," Chloe tried, but it was no use. She couldn't stop the tears from brimming on her eyes. The air was clean and cool, and could hear another couple in the distance talking.

"Why? Why are you sorry?" Brian asked, squinting his eyes trying to look into her soul. They were on a sidewalk that over looked a bay, and out in the distance, the ocean.

"I'm sorry because it's never really gonna work out for us," she said. She desperately wanted to get away, because she wasn't a crier, but this wasn't going to be easy.

"Why not? I want to be with you Chloe! You're the only person I feel comfortable with, the only person I can really be me around. I have my dad, but it's not the same," he said. Brian reached out, but Chloe took a sharp step back.

"I really like you too, but I-it's just-there's something going on right now, and…" she trailed off. Brian looked hurt.

"You know you can tell me anything, Chloe. If there's anything you need to talk to me about, I'm always right here for you," Brian said sincerely. She looked down at her feet. She was feeling so much gratitude towards him, but how was she supposed to tell him she wasn't even human?

"I-I really do want to tell you. I do, honest, but you'll think I'm a freak, and your one of the most important people in my life right now, and I don't want to do anything to put that in jeopardy. I need you, but not as a boyfriend. I need you to be there as just a friend," Chloe said.

"Okay, but first, friends don't keep secrets. Friends, the best kind, tell each other everything about themselves," Brian said. There was a cool breeze and they both grew chill bumps.

"I am not who you think I am, Brian, and once you know the real me, you'll leave, I know you will," Chloe said, exasperated.

"I swear to you, that I will never leave," he said, and took a step forward. She looked back up at him and thought hard about what she was about to do.

She wanted to tell him so bad, but he would just run away. If she told him, he would think she was a freak and needed to be in a mental institution. But he was her friend, and she really did like him a lot. Maybe if he knew, they could be a couple and he wouldn't try to test the boundaries.

"Brian, I'm kinda not human," she said, and flinched, closing my eyes and waiting for mocking and laughing and him telling her she was insane. But when she opened them, he was looking at me in his normally inquisitive gaze. "I'm from a race of people, called the Mai. They are an ancient race that, um, used to protect humans," she said. She wouldn't look at his face.

"Okay, that's a lot to take in, but why would I think you're a freak?" he asked. She was confused.

"Well, because I'm one of them, and I was…Wow, you were really serious when you said you'd be here for me forever!" she said and he smiled for the first time in minutes. Her heart dropped to her feet and she melted like a hot summer day.

"Are there more of you?" he asked. She was still shocked, 1) because he didn't flip out and b) he was asking questions, not like the dopey action hero questions, but real questions.

They had stopped to talk, but Brian gently reached for her hand and held it. They started walking again, and the breeze gently pushed them along.

"Yes, there is more of my kind. I also need to tell you one more thing," Chloe said. She looked directly in his eyes.

"I'm not able to kiss, um humans," she said. He nodded.

"Bummer," he said and smiled," but I know that it doesn't matter, because, if you're willing to tell me this you'll tell me anything," Brian said.

"I think you are the most amazing boy in the whole entire world!" she said loudly. He smiled and they both laughed. He was truly the best friend she had had in a while. She loved Amy and all, but she had never felt this general acceptance from her.

"And you're not allowed to mess this up by keeping more secrets from me, Chloe King!" he said and they both laughed. They walked hand in hand on the street until Chloe's hour was up.

Later, when Chloe was alone, she knew that telling Brian was a total freaking mistake, or soon would be, but she couldn't help but be happy at his response to the news. She was on her soft bed and the smells and the familiarity of the room was comforting, and she drifted into a wonderful, guiltless dream.

**And there you have it folks, the way The Nine Lives of Chloe King should have ended. And I know that there were a **_**bunch**_** of super cheesy parts, like hot summer day and that soul thing, but come on, who doesn't love clichés?:) **


End file.
